Halloween
by BobWhite
Summary: Also has to do with Misc. Books. First Chapter: Author's Note explaining why i am writing this and what to expect. Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more. AN-No longer just a 40 Chapter story. Will have almost 60 Chapters when done or more, depending on if I decide to write about any new series coming out or not.
1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

This segment is dedicated to all my favorite shows, movies and book characters in leu of Halloween. I wanted to make a story dedicated to the haunts and legends of Halloween and figured this would be the best way to do that. So, in the coming chapters, don't be surprised if you read and imagine different things happening.

The first chapter will have to do with the characters of Stargate Atlantis and the last chapter will have to do with the characters of Dark Angel. There will be forty chapters in this story and if you think they are funny or intriguing, please continue to read them. They will be updated throughout the week and I would like as many reviews as possible. If you wish for me to continue into another segment, I will. Say like: Christmas, Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, etc.


	2. Stargate Atlantis Version

**Stargate Atlantis Version:**

**Gate Room:**

Mr. Woolsey was going all out this year. They had spent the last few years during Halloween on missions but this year, every single member of the Atlantis Expedition was on base. The Mess Hall was all decked out in Halloween decorations, a 'must have' package brought with the last Daedalus run. Mr. Woolsey had it all planned out. The Mess Hall would be where the main party was. All team members were asked to dress up and even the Athosians were invited to the party.

Most of the team members had had costumes shipped from Earth to wear to the party but others, like the Athosians, Ronon, Teyla and Makela had decided to make there own. Larren and her fleet of ships had even decided to come. They had been docked on Atlantis for repairs for the past few days. Mr. Woolsey saw this as an opportunity to get to know there Allies better, so to say.

The party was set for 2000hrs (8:00pm) on October 31. Anyone not working or on a watch was to attend. Even those who were working or on a watch were to stop by and get some food for a few minutes. Preparations were already done and people were putting there final touches on there costumes. Mr. Woolsey was going as Count Dracula, Keller was going as a dead doctor, McKay was going as a dead scientist, Sheppard was going as a dead soldier, Teyla was going as a warrior princess, Ronon was going as Frankenstein, Makela was going as Gypsy Pirate (something she had seen while on a trip to earth one time), and Larren was going as a Captain (something she already was).

Most people were dressing as what they knew, or had been told about. But of course, the finishing touches were still a key essential to anything. Makela would be bringing one of her own swords; Teyla would be using one of Makela's daggers with her costume, and she even had Torren dressed up as a baby prince (no weapons with him though). There were rumors that some of the Athosians would be dressing up as wraith and other creatures that they had been told about through Teyla. A few of the kids were dressing up as Freddy Kroger and Jason (heard from a story told by Sheppard in the first year of occupying Atlantis).

This Halloween Party was going to turn out very well. The Shield was raised just in case of an attack from anything unwanted this day. Food had been made, drinks had been made, and tables & chairs were set up. If anything, the night would go off without a hitch and nobody would get into trouble (hopefully). Mr. Woolsey put his costume on around 1930hrs (7:30pm) and headed down to the Mess Hall. He encountered many people already in there Halloween costumes and knew that even the Athosians would have some fun at the party.

There would be drinking of course, but the kids would already be away from the party before anyone started drinking. Makela and Ford had decided to go there separate ways after a while in the city. Ford still helped out with the kids, since the Court Marshal had deemed that his being missing was due to an unforeseen act of war the charges had been dismissed, but he still felt his obligations were to the kids only now so that's what he did. Makela was rarely ever on the base and when she was, she was either with the kids, Teyla or Ronon. She and Ford had grown apart very fast.

**Mess Hall:**

Once Mr. Woolsey got to the Mess Hall, he could tell that all the kids in the city were having a blast just by showing off there costumes. Makela was over with Teyla & Ronon, telling them about her latest adventure and then she was gone again. She would mingle among the people of the base in the party and then she would disappear for a while. Nobody quite knew where she was going, but they had a feeling that she was planning on leaving again and just gathering supplies. She had her own quarters whenever she was on base, but she hardly ever stayed in them.

**Makela's Quarters:**

The party was a blast until the kids had to go back to there quarters and sleep. Ford made sure that the kids got back to there quarters alright and then decided to see why Makela had stopped showing up after 2130 (9:30pm). He made his way to Makela's quarters and knocked on the door. He expected to get an answer and when he didn't, he let himself in. What he saw, made him stop dead in his tracks.

Makela's quarters were a mess; it was like something had gone through it just before he had gotten to it. He searched her quarters until he was sure she wasn't there and then radioed Sheppard and the others to get to Makela's quarters immediatley. He didn't expect them to be just around the corner. Apparently they had wondered where she had gotten to as well.

They rounded the corner right as Ford made a move to leave the room. Something caught his eye from under the bed and he bent down to see what it was. The damn thing jumped out at him and rushed past the others as well. There was blood dripping from its claws as it ran. Ford stood up, slightly. One of the claws had caught him off guard and slashed into his chest. He stumbled and nearly fell if Ronon hadn't caught him. Keller was radioed to the Infirmary and then the real questions were in the air.

What was that thing and where did it come from? Was Makela okay and where was she? Those were the questions that needed answers to. The party was cancelled. All unnecessary personnel were told to go back to there quarters until further notice. The Athosians were told to go the guest quarters; no off-world activity was going to be happening while that creature was on the loose. Teyla gave Torren to Kanan and told him not to leave the room, that there was a creature on the loose somewhere in the city and they needed to find both it and Makela, who was feared injured by the animal.

**Search For The Beast:**

All military personnel had gotten out of there costumes and into military gear once again. Larren and her people helped in the search for the creature that had hurt Ford and possibly injured Makela. The teams were set out in pairs: Teyla & Ronon, Sheppard & Larren, McKay & Loren, and so forth. Four guards were posted in the infirmary and the doors were shut just to be on the safe side. The teams were armed with stunners, 9mm's, and P90's. They were sparing no amount of weaponry to track this thing down. Halloween was at its full strength now and even Mr. Woolsey was a little bit scared.

Teyla and Ronon went towards the South End Pier while the other teams headed around the base in and outside of the city. Larren had her people in there ships just in case and Mr. Woolsey had some members in Jumpers surrounding the city just in case the creature decided to scale any walls or buildings outside. The creature, as of yet, had yet to be seen by any of the teams and none of them had come across Makela either; Yet.

As Teyla and Ronon got to the Pier, they noticed some kind of motion up ahead and radioed for radio silence, that they saw something but didn't yet know what it was. They got there radio silence and moved forward. It was Ronon who noticed that the movement was actually Makela. Teyla radioed that they had found Makela and were on there way to the Infirmary. The other teams stayed out to search for the creature. Ronon picked Makela up in his arms and moved back towards the inner city, Teyla right behind him making sure that they weren't being followed by anything unnecessary.

Infirmary:

Keller was waiting for them when they arrived. Ronon laid Makela on one of the beds and moved aside. The doors had been shut as soon as both Ronon and Teyla were in the room. Keller and her team moved in to assess the damage made by the creature. She was cut, mostly on her arms, as if the creature had dragged her there and was waiting to finish her off when it became aware that someone was tracking it.

There was also a deep gash on her thigh and a bit on the right side of her torso. It was as if the creature was trying to make her his midnight snack. Ronon and Teyla were pushed over next to Ford and Makela was taken into surgery. Two hours later, Makela's bed was back by Ford's and Keller went over to the three to tell them how she was. It wasn't Ford who looked the most worried about her. Being a Runner had always had its own consequences, and Ronon seemed the most worried about her.

"She is doing better than when she was brought in. I repaired the wound in her torso, thankfully they were only superficial bites, the creature was unable to finish what he started. The scratches on her arms will heal, though she'll be with us for much longer than she was planning on staying. The wound in her leg will heal and I repaired the damaged artery. That was the worst of her wounds. Do you know if they have caught the creature yet?"

"No, Sheppard told us to stay here, that more backup was on the way due to the fact that the Jumpers are useless in the air. They have been unable to find out where the creature is hiding let alone if it is even in the city anymore. We will have to wait till morning to be able to start the search again." _Teyla__said._

"That's too bad, I was hoping to be able to put this night behind us, maybe having a Halloween party on Halloween night was a bad idea."

"Maybe, but what is it with Halloween on Earth?" _Ronon__asked._

"Halloween was basically to celebrate the Day of the Dead. In certain religions, mostly the Mexican religion, the Day of the Dead honors the ancestors of those passed on. It is also said that the spirits of the dead roam the streets once a year on Halloween. That part is an old wives tale though; no spirits have ever been seen on Halloween, to my knowledge of course."

"Do you think this creature came out because we were celebrating Halloween?" _Ford__asked._

"I do not know, but Makela was the one that was leaving the party and coming back every now and then. Maybe she knows something about the creature. We will have to wait till she wakes up to find out more about it."

"What was that?" _Teyla__asked.__She__and__Ronon__picked__up__there__weapons__at__the__sound__of__scratching__coming__from__the__Infirmary__doors._

"Kernel Sheppard,"_Teyla__said__over__her__radio_, "you may want to get to the Infirmary. Something is trying to get through the doors; we can hear it scratching at the door."

"We're on our way. Under no circumstances are you to open the door, do you understand?"

"Understood Kernel."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Get every patient into the surgery room. We'll be safe in there until the others get here."

Keller, the guards, Ronon and Teyla moved everyone into the surgery room and were about to go out and get Makela's bed when the creature got into the room. It had followed them and waited until Makela was recovering before coming back for her. This was not the one that had attacked her though. She was awake when it came towards her. Teyla, Ronon and Keller were next to her bed when it pulled itself up next to her and lay down on her arm, as if trying to protect her.

Kernel Sheppard and the other teams got there ten minutes later. They could tell the door had been forced open. When they walked into the room, they shut the door once more, putting a force field around it with the help of Zalenka in the control room. Makela was awake and the creature was lying on top of her. There were confused looks on every face that was looking at her. She knew she had some explaining to do."

"What's going on Makela? What is that thing?" _Sheppard__asked._

"I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I know it was trying to protect me when the other one attacked. I brought her with me when I came through the gate two days ago. I've been hiding her in my room under my bed. I didn't know if we had been followed. I couldn't take the chance of leaving her on the planet I found her on. She was injured when I found her and the others around her seemed to want to kill her. She was different from the others of her kind. From what I can figure out, they are some kind of creature that the wraith experimented on and then left to fend for themselves. They seem to use there front claws as weapons to take down any prey they consider worth eating. They have there own village and at first I was welcome because this one seemed to like me. Then two days into my staying with them, they turned on her and we were on the run. That's why I showed up the way I did. If I had known that we were followed, I never would have come here in the first place."

"Why do her kind want her dead?" _McKay__asked._

"She's smaller than the rest of her kind. But she is also stronger than them as well. She picked me up in one swing and got me to the gate in ten seconds. It took me another ten seconds to dial out and put my authentication code in. Then we were through the gate. They have the ability to turn invisible when they don't want to be seen, kind of like the Tolan people Kernel Carter encountered in there first few years of the Stargate Program."  
>"How do you know about that?"<p>

"I've run across a few different variations of the Earth Stargate Program, even as a Runner. Even the wraith knew about it, they just never did anything about it due to the fact that those variations could literally wiped there species off the face of this galaxy and nobody would ever have to deal with them again. This one here might be smaller than the others but she is much faster and stronger and I believe she is the daughter of the leader who the others killed while I was staying with them. We are each others protectors and I have no idea how we are going to survive the others if they find out how to get here."

"So is she willing to let us take some blood to find a way to track the other one? To make sure the other one can't go invisible on us?" _Keller__asked._

"You'll have to ask her. They can communicate, just not directly. They only know the languages of the Ancients, which surprised me entirely. They speak Ancient and I didn't even think there was a race out there that could still do that."

"Well who here knows and speaks the Ancient Language?" _Ronon__asked._

"Most of us can read the language but I don't know who can speak it. Maybe I can write a program and we can use that through the computer. Like we did when the Replicator Elizabeth showed up and we used the computer to hear what she was trying to say to us, only with the Ancient Language."

"Good idea Rodney. Can you work on that here?"

"If I had my computer and tablet, yes."

"Well, then lets go get your tablet and computer and set you up to start with that. How long do you think it will take?"

"Not long, why?"

"Because you have six hours till dawn and I want to catch this thing before it decides to swim to the mainland."

"They can't swim. There was no water on there planet big enough for them to try. There were only small streams and ponds for water. And they never tried to swim either. What I heard and got from them while I was staying with them was that they were mainly a creature that knew how to move from one space in time to the next. There were anomalies all over there planet. I poked my head through one of them and found myself in the future."

"That's weird. Maybe they are some kind of enemy we haven't yet encountered. We'll have to figure out how to block that address from our system as soon as we find the other one and send it back to where it belongs."

"Good idea."

"We'll let you rest until McKay can figure out his program to talk to her. Get some rest Makela."

"I will Kernel, thank you."

"And we'll talk later about you bringing an unauthorized alien onto the base."

"Yes Kernel."

Makela fell asleep ten minutes later. The creature was still on top of her. She seemed to be more protective of the girl that had saved her life. If it came down to it, they might have to give the female creature to the other one and then boot them through the gate together. They were both sound asleep within ten minutes. Two hours later, McKay was done with his program and then the scratching could be heard on the other side of the door again.

Makela woke with a start as the female creature leapt from her and onto the floor, standing in a very protective way next to her bed. The others took stationary positions around the bed as well. The other creature was trying to get in and there was no way the people of Atlantis or the female creature was going to let that happen. And then it started to talk, yelling at the other one to leave and never come back. That the humans would gladly send it back to there planet where they could govern themselves without any fall out over killing her father.

The yelling seemed to work because the other creature yelled right back that unless the human came with and died there was no way it was leaving. The female creature yelled back that there was no way she was going to let them take her human friend and kill her. That the humans could teach them a lot and whether they liked it or not, there way of life was not working anymore. The other creature said that it was willing to go back to the planet and never return. It would be in the gate room waiting.

**Gate Room:**

The female creature that had been at Makela's side protecting her was with Kernel Sheppard and his team when they walked into the gate room. The other creature was there, looking at the small female. Kernel Sheppard stayed near the female. This creature had protected one of there own, they would do the same for it. With a nod, Zalenka dialed the gate to its home world and the creature went through. As soon as the gate shut down, McKay went up to the control room and with the help of Zalenka, deleted the gate address from the system. There was no way that they would ever be able to get to that planet ever again. And as soon as the gate address was deleted, they made sure the creatures of that planet were unable to dial in and get to the base as well.

The female creature turned around and made her way back to where Makela was sleeping in the Infirmary. They were bonded now; they would be unable to leave each other unless one of them stayed on the base. And within another two hours, Halloween was officially over and the weirdest mission was officially written down and handed into Mr. Woolsey who decided to sweep the incident under the rug as the IOA didn't need to know about it at all.


	3. Rookie Blue Version

**Rookie Blue Version:**

**Swarek Household:**

Andy & Sam were busy getting their son and daughter ready to go trick-or-treating. Andy was going as a pumpkin since she was six months pregnant. In the two years since they'd gotten married, Sam & Andy had had two kids, moved into a five bedroom house, gotten a dog and finally gotten pregnant again. The twins had been born on Halloween, five minutes apart from each other. So not only were they going trick-or-treating, they were also going to there birthday party over at there Aunt & Uncle Barber's house.

The two-year-olds seemed to know that today wasn't just there birthday. They were two very hyper toddlers. Sam and Andy now had weekends off and worked days instead of nights. They would get up in the morning, get the kids to daycare, go to work, Andy would be off by 4:30pm and Sam would be off by 7:30pm. Work revolved around the kid's now and Andy's pregnancy.

The Halloween party started 8:30pm that night, so the Swarek's were taking the kids out early. They were supposed to be stopping by and picking up Leo and his sister Jenna so there parents could finish putting the final touches on the party. They left the house around 5:45pm and headed out.

**Barber Household:**

Jerry & Tracy had gotten married six months after Sam & Andy had. Leo loved living with his mom and the attention he was getting. When his sister Jenna was born, her helped out as much as possible. He was nine now and Jenna was one. Leo was a cop for Halloween this year and Jenna was a unicorn. Leo loved Jerry like his real father, who had moved to the states after marrying his girlfriend.

They were getting ready to go trick-or-treating and when they came home, there was going to be a party for Aunt Andy & Uncle Sam's twins. At the moment, they had been grouped as just twins, when they got older, there names would be used, maybe.

A knock on the door had Leo running past his parents to answer the door before they did. When he pulled the door open, he was met by his Aunt and Uncle and the twins. He smiled and ran to get Jenna and there candy bags. Jerry & Tracy said hi when they finally got to the door, avoiding Leo as much as possible.

They hugged and shook hands before saying they'd be back by 7:50pm, just before the party started. Andy took Jenna from Leo's arms and they headed out. They were supposed to be meeting up with Gail & Sue Tran and their kids.

**Diaz Household:**

Gail & Chris had gotten married two months after Jerry & Tracy had. They had wanted to start there family right away, get away from what Gail's mother had to say and all of that nonsense. They had had one child, a girl named Elizabeth. She was ten months old and this was the first time they were taking her out to do something fun. She had been over to her aunt's and uncle's houses before but never something like this. Elizabeth's costume was a bumblebee and she was laughing when Gail met up with Andy, Sam, the twins, Leo and Jenna.

Gail had left the presents that were to go the party for the twins with Chris. She had given him strict instructions not to forget them or he would feel the wrath of Gail. Gail had become friendlier since getting married and having Elizabeth. She was nicer and even though she was still a bitch at work, she left it at work when she went home. All of the kids went to the same day care center so Andy just picked them all up when she got off work.

They were all still cops, the rookies that had gotten jobs at the 15th and turned the lives of those officers around as soon as they got to know them all. As close as all the rookies were when they were still rookies and not married or anything like that, they had gotten closer as soon as they all started getting married. Andy and Gail gabbed about what they were planning on doing that weekend as the kids went with Swarek to get there candy from the house they were in front of. Gail was dressed as Morticia from the Adam's Family. Chris was going as Gomez. They waited for the kids to get back and as they were about to leave, Sue Tran showed up with her son, Jacob.

**Epstein Household:**

Sue Tran was dressed up as Professor Minerva McGonagall. Dov was going as Professor Alastor 'MadEye' Moody. Jacob was dressed as baby Harry Potter. They were dressing the Harry Potter style this year. Dov and Sue had gotten married nearly one year ago, about one month after Gail and Chris. They had wanted to start a family as soon as possible and Sue didn't want to leave her spot in the bomb squad when she became a mother or wife. Dov wasn't going to make her leave either. He liked the fact that she was that kind of tech, never really going into dangerous situations that didn't involve helping someone off a bomb or anything like that.

Sue had also left the presents with Dov to take to the Barber's house. She knew that the kids would be wondering where she was if she and Jacob didn't get there soon. They had stopped at a few different houses on the way as they made there way to where they were supposed to be meeting up with the other trick-or-treaters in the group they were meeting up with.

**Best Household:**

Frank & Noelle had gotten married about a year before Sam and Andy. They had two children, a girl and a boy. There daughter was three and there son was just turning one. They had gotten married after Noelle told Frank that she was pregnant. They were going to the party after taking the kids trick-or-treating with Oliver and his kids. The Shaw family wasn't going to the party because they had to go out of town to visit family that week/weekend. Frank & Noelle were going as M'n'M's. Noelle was the green M'n'M and Frank was the red M'n'M. Their daughter was a Strawberry and there son was the Cheetoh Cheetah.

They left the house around 6:00pm and were at the Shaw house by 6:15pm. The kids and father had to be back at the house by 8:00pm. Frank had told Jerry & Traci not to expect them until at least 8:30pm because of it. As they all headed out, the Shaw kids were laughing at Frank & Noelle's costumes. The only reason adults got dressed up was if they ahd a party to go to after taking the kids out. They waved goodbye and headed out. Fun was on the agenda.

**Halloween Party:**

Jerry & Traci were still putting the finishing touches on the party when Chris & Dov arrived with the presents. They put the gifts on the table and asked what they could do. The answer: set all the food out for the party; don't set out the cake just yet and don't poke a finger in it either. Sam had stopped by after work and dropped the cake off. Traci had ad the day off to cook food for the party, so there was someone to take it from him when he'd showed up.

At around 7:50pm, Gail, Sue Tran, Andy, Sam and all the kids walked through the door. The kids were laughing, the adults talking about something. The twins' candy was in the car under a blanket. Gail & Sue Tran had put there kids' candy bags in the cars when they'd walked up. Leo & Jenna were the only ones with candy bags at the moment. But as soon as they got into the kitchen, Traci and Jerry put the bags in a cupboard so no one would eat it during the party. The kids ran around and did what they wanted to do until Frank & Noelle showed up with there kids.

"Shaw says hi and sorry that they couldn't make it. They said they'd try next year." _Noelle said when she saw Andy & Traci._

"Sam already talked to him at work so it's okay. He came home with the twins' presents this evening. He told him that we'd seen him at work next week when he got back into town."

"Well, he still said hi. How'd the kids like trick-or-treating?"

"I'm sure they won't stop talking about it til about next week." _Traci said._

"We kept the twins' candy in the car so the others would get into it. That and they're going to be hyper from all the food here anyways."

"That is true. How's being pregnant again going for you Andy?"

"Ups and downs, here and there. We found out that we are having another girl and she's due around Christmas, so don't freak if I don't make it to the Christmas Party."

"No freaking aloud when around you. Which reminds me, anyone who thought you were having a boy just lost the bet, that's for sure. Guess it's a good thing all us women bet you were having a girl."

"Sam wants another boy so bad. I'm almost sorry it's a girl, almost."

"Got any names picked out?" _Gail asked coming up with Sue Tran._

"I'm wanting Jessminda but Sam hasn't figured out what name he likes. He does want a Sam Junior though."

"So name her Samantha as a compromise." _Sue Tran said._

"That could work."

"Speaking of names, are you ever going to start calling the twins' by their names or are you just going to group them together for the rest of there lives? I'm not the only one who wants to know, you know." _Sue Tran finished._

"We use there first names, it's just easier to say the 'twins' when we talk about both of them, you know what I mean?"

"Of course we do."

The laughter could be heard throughout the house. The party was starting to wind down now that it was nearly ten at night. The guests collected there kids and belongings and headed home, saying they'd see the others the next day at work. Halloween was officially over.


	4. 7th Heaven Version

**7****th**** Heaven Version:**

**Kinkirk Household:**

Everyone was busy getting ready for the Halloween party at the high school. Terra Kinkirk was the second oldest daughter of Kevin & Lucy. She had also been born on Halloween. Her older sister Savannah was two years older than her and even though they were in the same school, they rarely hung out. Savannah was into sports. Terra was more into dancing and singing. During the school talent show, she had won first place, singing 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. She was supposed to be performing 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha at the party tat night. She had gotten together with some friends and they had made up a dance to go along with it.

The Kinkirk's had moved back to Glenoak after there grandparents had passed away. Her mother now worked at the Glenoak Church and they lived in the house their grandparents used to live in. All the Camden kids had moved back to Glenoak over the years. The only one who hadn't moved back was Mary. Mary's plane had ended up crashing and never being found. Carlos had been on the plane as well. Charlie was with Matt & Sarah in New York when that had happened.

Sam & David had moved into there own apartments with there fiances. They were to get married around Thanksgiving. Ruthie and Martin had gotten married when Terra was eight and Savannah was ten. That's also the year their parents got pregnant with there twin brothers (guess twin boys run in the family). It wasn't uncommon for the Kinkirk and Camden clan to do things together. In fact, Terra liked when the whole family got together.

Terra was being a Cannibal for Halloween, since it went with the song she was performing. Savannah was going as a vampire, Lucy was going as a dead reverend, Kevin was going as a dead cop and the twins were going as Anniken and Luke Skywalker. Ruthie was going as Cinderella while Martin was going as Prince Charming. There daughter was going as Snow White. Sam & his fiancé were going as Will & Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean. David & his fiancé were going as the Hunchback and Esmerelda. Simon & Rose were going as Aladdin & Jasmine. Matt & Sarah were going as John Smith & Pocahontas. There kids were going as Disney characters as well to stay in sync with there parents.

**Glenoak Highschool:**

The gym was packed when the Kinkirk & Camden Clans showed up. Terra left her family and found her friends near the stage, practicing the dance, making sure they had it down pat. They didn't want to screw anything up when performing in front of practically the whole town. They had switched out some of the words to make it more PG for all the kids that were going to be there. They had combined dances from different music videos. They were using the zombie dance part from Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' video. There were other dance moves they were using but the 'Thriller' dance was what most people would recognize.

When it came time for the performance, Terra & her friends arranged themselves behind the curtain and waited to be introduced. The curtain opened and as soon as the music started, Terra began singing and she and her friends were dancing in perfect harmony. When the performance was over and the girls lined up and bowed, the whole gym erupted in applause. Terra's family hadn't known that they were going to do a dance as well.

The rest of the party went as planned. Terra mostly sang Ke$ha songs the whole night. After the main performance, there was a karaoke time, but people just wanted Terra to sing. She and her friends performed most of the night. By the end of the party, Terra could barely speak. She finally had to tell her friends she'd see them at school and she and her family left for the night.

They weren't the only ones that had left. Halloween was officially over.


	5. Law & Order SVU Version

**Law & Order SVU Version:**

**SVU Squad Room:**

The detectives had just wrapped up an investigation into child porn when both Elliot's and Olivia's daughters called them. Everyone was happy that Olivia had finally settled down and decided to start a family, even if that did mean that the girl was adopted. Both the detectives took the calls from there daughters and both got off the phone about the same time to. Both complained that there daughters wanted to go to a friends house for a Halloween party and that the parents would be home. Good thing was that both Elliot's and Olivia's daughters had become fast friends.

**Benson Household:**

Olivia was busy getting her adopted daughter McKenzie ready for the party she was going to. Olivia had adopted McKenzie when she was four. The girl was now fourteen-years-old now and seemed to like having Olivia as a mom. McKenzie was to be going to her best friend's house for a Halloween party that was to turn into a sleep over once all the kids went home. Janie's parents would be in there room during the party but at least they would be home. McKenzie had talked Katie, Elliot's youngest daughter into going with her to the party so that she didn't have to go alone.

McKenzie was going as Abby from NCIS, one of her favorite shows. She had grown up watching cop shows, despite the fact that her mother would intervene during the show saying 'that's not right', and 'that wouldn't happen'. She didn't mind, it helped her with her creative way of thinking. Before her mom had adopted her, she had known evil because of what her father had done to her. She had escaped that evil by writing poetry at first, then going into stories. It also helped that with her crime stories came help from not only her mom, but also her mom's friends that worked with her mom.

She didn't have the lab coat, but had all the Goth clothes that 'Abby' liked to wear on the show. She even had the pigtail wig so that she would look the part. She grabbed her side bag, which also held her purse, though no money was in it. She had gotten used to wearing a medicine bag she had bought from the local bizarre in China Town around her neck and that was where she kept her money and ID. That was always hidden so just in case something did happen, she would always be able to get home. McKenzie and her mom headed out the door a few minutes after six at night. They had to stop by and pick up Katie.

**Stabler Household:**

Kathie watched as Katie got ready. She's gotten pregnant with Katie nearly a year after Elliot Jr. came along. They hadn't been expecting it because her doctor had told her that she wasn't able to get pregnant after Elliot Jr. But to her and Elliot, it was just another thing to live for. Katie was thirteen, one year younger than McKenzie, Olivia's daughter. They had become fast friends, though they were so different.

Katie liked to hang around her friends and go out to movies and the mall everyday whereas McKenzie didn't mind if she went out once a week because she was so used to being with Katie after school. She and McKenzie would walk home from school to her house and when it came time for McKenzie to go home (when Olivia didn't have a late case), Kathie would take her home. When Olivia had to work late, McKenzie would stay at the house in the guest room, where some of her clothes had been kept for such occasions.

Katie was going to the Halloween Party with McKenzie, who didn't want to go alone. There were always strengths in numbers, besides; they could always call if they didn't want to stay the night. Katie was going as River Tam from the TV series Firefly. McKenzie was a big movie and TV buff when it came to crime and science fiction. That was basically all she watched. Katie on the other hand liked to watch everything on TV, when she was allowed of course. Olivia had called around six and said that they were on the way to pick Katie up so she was making sure that she had everything.

When the doorbell rang, Katie grabbed her side backpack and purse and ran down the stairs. She had a pair of pants under her dress just in case the night turned cold. The rest of her siblings were going trick-or-treating with her mom and dad. Her dad didn't have to work for the time being. She hugged her parents before leaving with McKenzie, who seemed happy to see her friend.

**The Party:**

Olivia dropped Katie and McKenzie off at Janie's house shortly after six thirty. She had to work that night so if they weren't going to stay the night, they had to give either Kathie or Elliot a call and they would be picked up. Crime didn't stop just because it was a holiday, that was for sure and someone had to work. Janie answered the door when they knocked and invited them in. They put their belongings in the hall closet for now as they didn't want to have to go upstairs just yet.

There were already people from school at the house, well at least the people that had been invited. They sat on the couch after grabbing some pizza and pop and waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. Janie made small talk with Katie and McKenzie, but they both got the feeling that they weren't welcome at the party. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that their parents were both cops, but something just didn't seem right for a party that had a lot of kids at it.

Katie stayed on the couch while McKenzie went to the hall closet to grab her phone. Katie always kept her phone on her so she could use it when she needed it, but McKenzie had forgotten to take it out of her bag before they had gone into the living room. McKenzie had just grabbed her phone when someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bathroom, near the closet. It was one of the boys that had been invited. He started kissing her and touching her. She smacked at him a few times but that just made him angry.

The boy grabbed her around the throat and started to squeeze. She could hear someone pounding on the door, heard her name being called, heard Katie say she was calling her father, but after that, she heard nothing. The boy let go of her throat as she lost consciousness and ran out the door past Katie who was on the phone with her father. She had grabbed their belongings from the hall closet and was sitting with McKenzie when her father showed up at the house.

McKenzie was starting to come around when Elliot popped his head into the bathroom. He bent down and picked McKenzie up from the bathroom floor and with Katie in front of him left the way he had come. The people in the living room just looked on as they left. And then the rest of the cops showed up at the house and arrested the boy that Katie had pointed out to her father and the party was broken up.

Elliot didn't go back to his house. Instead he headed for St. Catherine's Hospital, calling Olivia on the way.

**St. Catherine's Hospital:**

It didn't take long for Olivia and Finn to get to the hospital, but by the time they got there, McKenzie had been looked over and though there was no immediate danger, they wanted to keep her overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side. Olivia understood. She wouldn't be going back to work unless something came up, so Elliot dropped Katie off at home with her belongings and McKenzie's knowing that Olivia would drop McKenzie off the next day since it was Saturday, and then headed into work letting Kathie know what was going on.

Olivia sat in a chair next to McKenzie's bed and watched her daughter sleep. There was already a bruise forming around her neck where the boy had choked her to unconsciousness. Olivia was pissed that some boy had thought he could hurt her daughter. But knowing that Elliot, Finn and Munch were probably interrogating the kid right now made her feel a little better. She fell asleep shortly after midnight that night, still sitting in the chair next to McKenzie's bed. It was a fitful sleep, but at least she was sleeping.

When Olivia woke the next morning, she woke to see her daughter staring at her with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, how are you feeling kiddo?"

"My throat hurts."

"Yea I bet but that's to be expected. Do you remember what happened?"

"I went to get my phone from my purse cause I forgot it and as soon as my phone was in my hand a guy from the party grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom, shutting the door in the process. He started kissing me and feeling me up and when I started to fight back he put his hand around my throat and started squeezing. I could hear Katie banging on the door yelling my name and then nothing. The next thing I know Mr. Stabler is picking me up and we're heading to the hospital. I didn't need to stay the night mom, I'm fine, honestly."

"It was just to be on the safe side hun. We can go home once the doctor looks you over. Want me to go get him so I can get you home?"

"Will it be our home or the Stabler house?"

"I'm still technically on the clock sweety, but I can ask my Captain if I can take the rest of the day off."

"Which I will gladly tell you yes," _Captain Craigen said walking in the door._

"What are you doing her Captain?"

"Wanted to see how McKenzie was doing and stopped by Elliot's house and got McKenzie's things from Kathie. You've got permission to take your daughter home and stay with her the rest of the weekend. Elliot and Kathie understand why he'll be working."

"And the kid that attacked me? What happened to him?"

"Munch and Finn interrogated him last night after his mom showed up to get him. She allowed them to question her son and he admitted what he did. But he told us that Janie had told him that you had a crush on him and had confided in her that you wanted to have sex with him on Halloween Night. That part isn't true, is it?"

"I don't even know the kid and Janie and I really don't hang out that much. She's just someone that is in my math class and she gave me an invite. And no, I don't plan on having sex any time soon."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. We called him on the bluff saying we had Janie in the next room and she was explaining what she meant by what he had said. He caved saying that he hadn't been invited but that he had been looking to score that night with any one that looked easy. Assuming your pressing charges, he'll be arraigned on Monday. Cabot said she'd personally take the case."

"Yes, I'm pressing charges. And I don't think I'm that easy, am I?"

"Of course not McKenzie. You get some rest and I'll go see if I can get the doctor to come look at you."

"Thanks mom, for staying last night too."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

Olivia left the hospital room with Captain Craigen and the two talked while Olivia looked for the doctor that had treated McKenzie the night before. Captain Craigen left a few minutes later and two hours later, Olivia and McKenzie, with her belongings, left the hospital and headed home. Halloween was officially over, a few hours ago of course!


	6. NCIS LA Version

**NCIS LA Version:**

**Deeks House:**

Deeks was in his room getting ready for the party he was helping throw for his adopted daughter. He'd gotten over that he may never get married and adopted a young girl when she was six. Syeda was now thirteen. She had grown up knowing what her dad did for a living and whenever he went on undercover missions, she stayed the night with her Aunt Kensi. She had talked her dad into throwing the Halloween Party because it was easier than being laughed at for going trick-or-treating, which her dad still wanted to do. So, they had compromised. She could have her party at the house, and he could pass out candy for the kids that came around the block.

Her Aunt Kensi lived down the street with her family as she had gotten married shortly before Deeks had adopted Syeda. Her cousins were ten and six and they liked having her over when her father was undercover. Syeda knew enough about her dad's career choice to not ask how things went. When he was undercover, she didn't exist because he didn't want her to get hurt. In fact, him being undercover was how they had met. Deeks had been undercover, looking into Syeda's father for the murder of her mother. Syeda had been kept away from nearly all of what her father did, which had been fine with her. She'd hated living with her father seeing as he never let her do what she wanted for fear that she would slip up and say the wrong thing.

When the raid on her father's house went down, Syeda knew nothing about it. She was locked in the same room she had been locked in since going to live with her father. Even Deeks hadn't known she was there. She had been asleep in the bed, though even if she had wanted to try and escape, it wouldn't have happened since her father had chained her ankle to the bed. Two days before the raid had occurred, he'd given his staff orders to stop giving her anything to eat and drink. He came in that day and told her that she'd been bad and that he was withholding food and water as a punishment. So, as much as she knew, no one would be looking for her.

She'd heard the door being kicked down and the shouts from the police as they searched the house. It was nearly seven in the morning, which meant her father would be in his room sleeping. He never left the house until after nine in the morning. Shouts from her father's guards woke nearly everyone in the house up. Syeda woke up with a start, thinking her father was angry with her again. She'd grabbed the only stuffed animal he'd allowed her to keep and hugged it tight as she watched her own door. She'd whimpered slightly as the footsteps had moved passed her door. When the cops couldn't get it open, they kicked it in, getting a scream from Syeda as she had tried to push herself into the wall and away from those that were coming in.

A soothing voice had stopped her quivering and when she'd looked up, a young looking woman was sitting in front of her trying to get her to calm down. She didn't look like a normal cop but somehow that was okay. The woman unhooked the chain from the bed and grabbed the chain up before picking Syeda up and moving her out of the room and then out of the house. Syeda was placed in an unmarked car and with the woman, driven to the hospital. That woman turned out to be her Aunt Kensi and the man that had ridden with them on the other side of Kensi turned out to be her new dad.

Deeks could hear Syeda in her room. It was Halloween morning, and though it was a weekday, the party was still going to happen; the kids just had to be home at a decent time. Deeks was going to work in his costume and Syeda was going to school in her costume. Deeks had dressed up as a pirate and Syeda had dressed up as a belly dancer, wearing a black tank top under the costume shirt so she didn't bare all. She was sitting at the counter eating breakfast when he walked out downstairs to get some coffee.

"So, what are your plans for after school?"

"Dad, you already know about the party. Just don't be late okay?"

"Fine, I won't be late I promise. Did you invite your cousins?"

"They are a little too young for a middle school party. Besides I think Aunt Kensi is taking them trick-or-treating. They are still young enough to go."

"Guess that means I'll see you after school then. Grab your bag; I'll take you to school."

"That's okay, I don't mind walking. Besides if you take me to school, I'll be way early, this way, I'll get there just before the first bell rings and be in class by the time the second bell rings."

"Alright, just don't forget your phone. I'll call you during lunch, might even stop by and bring a pizza for your friends."

"Please don't dad; I don't want my friends seeing you anymore than they have to today. And you better tell me if anyone dresses up at work today and what they dressed as. Aunt Kensi wouldn't tell me what she was dressing up as."

"Harty, har, har." _Deeks laughed in his pirate accent._

"Goodbye dad!"

**Grabbed:**

Syeda walked out the door and headed to school. Her father followed her a few seconds later and honked as he drove passed her. She waved and watched as he turned the corner before heading on her way. About halfway to school, she stopped to check her bag to see if she remembered to grab her cell. When she realized that it was still plugged in on table next to the door, she turned around and headed home. She needed to have her phone on her at all times, just in case one of her uncles or her aunt tried to get ahold of her for any reason.

_Meanwhile_…the two thugs had watched first Syeda leave and then Deeks. They'd watched until they were sure nobody was going to walk in on them. They pulled the van into the driveway and went around back. They kicked the back door in and started trashing the place. They were told to trash it and make it look good. The guy that had hired them had a dislike for this guy that they or anyone of the gang they were in could match. Something about what this guy had done after gaining certain trust. One of them went upstairs while the other trashed the living room and dining area as well as the kitchen.

Syeda unlocked the door and walked in oblivious to what was going on in her house. She unhooked her phone, put it her bag and was heading out the door when she heard something upstairs. She stopped, looked up the staircase and yelled.

"Hello, who's there?"

"Hey, look who we have here."

_Syeda screamed and tried to get out of the house but the guy that had been downstairs grabbed her and held her tight. _"Please, I haven't seen your face, please don't hurt me."

"Shut up bitch. I thought you said nobody was home."

"She came back. She must have forgotten something."

"What do we do with her?"

"Please, I won't say anything."

"I said shut up!" _he smacked her across the face._

"Tie her up and leave her for her old man to find."

"No, I got a better idea. She's probably worth something good. We take her with us. Let's go back out the back so no one sees us."

They threw a blanket over her head and went back out the way they came. Syeda still had her backpack on and her cell volume was all the way off. They shoved her into the back of the van and tied her hands behind her back. One of the men even went as far as taping her mouth shut with duct tape. They backed out of the driveway and sped off. They didn't want to be around when the cops showed up looking for her. Hopefully they would think her father took her to work with him.

**Squad Room:**

Deeks walked into work that morning happy. Kensi had promised to dress up and when he walked into the Squad Room there she was, dressed up as a vampire. Sam had dressed up as well as Rocky Balboa from the Rocky movies and Callen was nowhere to be found so he probably wasn't dressing up. When Hetty came in, not dressed up, she put her bemused face on and looked at the three of them. Deeks, Kensi and Sam all cracked up laughing when Callen walked up behind her in his costume, which just so happened to be a doctor. Syeda had got her wish; everyone at the office had dressed up, well, everyone except Hetty.

"Where's your costume Hetty?" _Deeks asked._

"Do you really want to know Mr. Deeks?"

"No, but Syeda wanted to know if everyone dressed up."

"Well, then, I'll go get my eye patch."

"Very funny, Hetty. So, besides it being Halloween, do we have a case or not?" _Kensi asked._

"Actually, at the moment, we do not. So, why don't you all get busy on your paperwork? I'll let you know if we have any cases coming our way."

There were a few grumbles as everyone sat down and started in on their paperwork. Around eleven, Deeks got a call from Syeda's school and he got up to answer. Syeda had probably eaten too much candy during lunch and wanted to go home early to set up for her party.

"This is Deeks?"

"Mr. Deeks, this is Principal Sheldon."

"Okay, what has Syeda gotten into this time?"

"That's not why I'm calling. Mr. Deeks, your daughter didn't show up at school this morning. I was wondering if she stayed home today."

"No, she walked to school today. She was going to meet up with some of her friends at the end of our block and head to school." _Kensi looked up as soon as Deeks had nearly stuttered the word 'No'. Concern was written all over her face._

"Would you like me to send some truant officers over to your house to see if she went back for anything?"

"No, I'll head home now. Thanks for calling."

"I look forward to hearing back from you Mr. Deeks."

Deeks hung up the phone and made sure he hadn't missed any calls from Syeda before he called her phone. Getting her voicemail, he left a message and said that she had better not be at home when he got there and that he didn't like the principal calling him and telling him she hadn't shown up for school.

"Deeks, what's going on?" _Kensi asked._

"Syeda didn't show up for school today. I'm headed home now to see if she might have forgotten something and went back home to get it."

"I'm coming with you."

"Kens, you really don't have to. Syeda can get sidetracked really easily, especially with her party tonight. If she's at home, I'll bring her here and she can explain why she didn't show up for school today."

"Too late, I have the car keys already. Let's go. Besides, you're not the only one who wants to have a little talk with her. Let Hetty know where we are headed Callen."

"Will do; let us know what you find out."

"Alright."

Deeks House:

Kensi and Deeks arrived at the house shortly after leaving NCIS headquarters. Deeks was up his front steps in a matter of seconds, yelling for Syeda. When he saw the front door open, he stopped and pulled out his gun. Kensi saw him and pulled her gun too.

"I'll go around back."

"Kay, then on the count of three, we enter."

"Got it."

"Oh, I hope Syeda wasn't home when this happened; one, two, three!"

"Clear in the kitchen, clear in the living room and dining room." _Kensi and Deeks said at the same time. They met up at the staircase._

"I'll go first."

"Deeks, she probably came home after and decided it was best if she stayed home, not wanting to risk getting hurt."

"I'm hoping that was going through her head." _They had ascended the stairs and were now going through the rooms, yelling out clear as they went. They met back at the stairs._

"She's not here Deeks. I'm sorry, but we need to call the guys in on this."

"Yeah, I know. But if she's not here and she's not at school, then where the hell is she?"

"We'll find her, I promise. Don't worry."

"Yeah."

Kensi went downstairs to call the guys and Deeks went into Syeda's room to make sure she wasn't just hiding or anything. When he was sure she really wasn't in the house, he sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands. Kensi came back up the stairs and found him in Syeda's room.

"The guys are on their way over with a tech team. Eric and Nell are checking to see if her phone is active and if they can trace it. They have her number so it should be alright."

"Thanks Kensi. Maybe you should pull your kids out of school and take them to headquarters, just to be on the safe side."

"I already called Justin. He's leaving work now and picking them up. He'll be at headquarters by the time we get back."

"I'm not going back. I'm staying here till she comes home."

"It won't do her any good if you get yourself roughed up with everyone you come across. Syeda is a fighter, she'll be fine. She won't let anyone hurt her. Hell, remember when we first met. She wouldn't let anyone in the hospital room with her. Then you started to gain her trust and six months later, you had adopted her. You've done everything right for her. She'll come back to you. But you might want to call her friends' parents and let them know that the party has been canceled due to a family emergency."

"God, the party, I totally forgot about her friends."

"I can call them if you want. Come on, show me where she keeps the list of her friends' numbers and I'll start calling."

"I'll help too."

Deeks grabbed the list of Syeda's friends' numbers and they headed down to the kitchen. The kitchen was practically the only room that hadn't been too badly damaged. They couldn't clean anything up just yet, but they would once all the evidence had been collected. They had just started going through the list of friends that Syeda had invited when Callen and Sam arrived.

"Kensi, where are you guys?" _Callen called out._

"Were in the kitchen Callen."

"Jeez, Deeks, someone sure doesn't like you." _Sam said._

"Not funny Sam."

"I'm sorry, just trying to get you to loosen up a little. The tech team should be done in about an hour or so. So what are you guys up to in here?" _Sam asked._

"Calling all of Syeda's friends and letting them know that the party is canceled due to a family emergency. Well, we're calling their parents so they can tell the kids. What's Hetty doing?" _Kensi asked._

"She's looking into all of Deeks past cases since he adopted Syeda, just to make sure it doesn't have anything to do with her bio dad."

"You think he could have pulled something like this off? He's down in Guantanamo Bay. I highly doubt he was able to pull this off."

"I don't know Deeks, he was kind of pissed that you adopted his daughter." _Callen said._

"Yeah, but you remember that one phone call I allowed her?"

"Yea, what about it?" _Sam asked._

"She chose to call her bio dad and he told her that it was alright for her to be happy. That he was glad that she had someone that could love her. Then he asked to talk to me, but Hetty stopped the call right there."

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Hand over the list so we can pitch in as well. This will go a lot faster if we help. And it'll pass the time while we wait for the tech team to get done. Hetty wants us to follow the tech team back to headquarters so nothing else happens on the way. Then the two of you can get to cleaning the place up and we'll keep you in the loop." _Sam said._

"What, I can't work the case cause she's my daughter?"

"Something like that Deeks. Look, Kensi will stay here until you guys are done cleaning and then the two of you will come back, but per Hetty's orders, you are not to work the case. Sorry Deeks, Hetty's orders and I think Director Vance's as well."

"Jeez, didn't expect Hetty to call the director."

"She didn't, she was talking to him on a video call when Kensi called us. He was wanting us to work a case until he heard that your daughter was possibly kidnapped. He's sending Abby down with Ziva to help out."

"Well, isn't that nice. You'll have two personal bodyguards Deeks. Me and the ex-assassin." _Kensi joked._

"Yay me!"

They had been calling all of Syeda's friends throughout their talking and by the time they were done calling the guests, the tech team was also done. Sam and Callen left with the tech team while Deeks and Kensi got to cleaning the house. Deeks cleaned up the living room and dining area while Kensi cleaned up the kitchen. Once the downstairs was cleaned, they headed upstairs and cleaned all the rooms. Kensi cleaned Syeda's room up to perfectly clean while Deeks cleaned his room and bathroom. Syeda had a walk-in bathroom due to the little construction work that Deeks and Kensi had done when Deeks had bought the house. Syeda had decorated her room the way she had wanted with a little touch of NCIS.

When the whole house was clean, or as clean as it had been before the break-in, Deeks changed out of his costume and grabbed an extra bag of clothes while Kensi grabbed an extra bag of clothes for Syeda as well as her laptop, which had been under her bed in its case where it stayed when she wasn't using it. Then, with everything they needed for the next few days, and the back door boarded up so no one could get in, they left out the front door, which hadn't been kicked in meaning that Syeda had walked in on the robbery, and locked it as they left. They headed back to headquarters and then the real investigation began.

**Held For Ransom:**

Syeda was sitting in the chair the two men had put her in and tied her to. They had used wire from somewhere. They had kept her mouth taped and had put a blindfold over her eyes so she couldn't identify them. They were lounging somewhere behind her and she could hear them talking. She closed her eyes so she could concentrate on what they were saying. She had always been good at listening, even when she wasn't supposed to. She had gotten used to pretending to be asleep just so that she could listen to what others around her were saying. These men seemed to think she was valuable which told her that she would be sold back to her dad and the rest of the family. She prayed that her dad, aunt and uncles were looking for her and that these men didn't do anything else to her.

She tried getting their attention by moaning a little. When they told her to shut up, she kept at it until they came over.

"I'm gonna remove this tape but if you start to scream, it goes right back on, do you hear me?"_ the man whispered. Syeda nodded and the tape was removed._

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"My dad is a cop. My aunt and uncles are cops. Please, if you let me go right now, I won't say anything. I haven't seen your faces; I won't be able to tell them what you look like."

"Do you think we're stupid girl?"

"No, of course not, but by now, someone from either school or my family has figured out that I'm not at home and that I was never in school. Someone's going to start asking questions. And you can't keep me forever."

"Who says we plan on keeping? Hey, she thinks we plan on keeping her. You know what we're going to do with you? We're going to sell you back to your father, that's what we're going to do."

"Hey, she doesn't need to know what we are going to do. Stop talking to her. I'm going out to make a call. Don't talk to her."

"You gonna go call her daddy?"

"Oh, please, I don't call him that."

"I'm sure, but no, that's not who I'm going to call. I have a better way to let him know we have his precious daughter. I'll be back soon, tape her mouth."

"You got it."

The lead guy walked out of the house, a phone in his hand. But the sound of a heavy metal door stopped her hopes that anyone at her dad's work would be able to track the GPS in her phone. If they were somewhere where the GPS was inaccessible, there was no hope of a quick return to her family. And then she realized that her friends would be showing up at her house to help set up for the party soon and they would most likely walk in on the disaster that was her house. She gulped, but the tape still went back over her mouth.

When the guy returned, he had with him what sounded like a bag or something. She didn't make a sound. She pretended that she had fallen asleep so that she could listen to what they were saying.

"See you got some food. What else did you get?"

"Got the answer we was looking for. Boss said we should return her immediately, that he didn't want any more heat coming down on him that already was. Besides, he said that the kidnapping hadn't been the deal he had made with this guy."

"And who is this guy anyways?"

"Some criminal this cop took down and sent Gitmo."

Syeda's heart swelled to full blown fear. Her biological father was in Guantanamo Bay, in the prison there for the crime of what he did to her mother and because of what he had been doing to her the whole time she had lived with him. If her bio father found out that these men had grabbed her, he would have no reason to be mad at Deeks for adopting her. He would want her back in the arms of safety as much as her adoptive father, aunt and uncles did.

"I also found out that her dad is an LAPD cop, so we'll just send the package to them." _Syeda started making noises again. It would be easier to talk if the tape wasn't on her mouth and she really needed to use the restroom._

"What do you want girl?"

"I have to use the restroom."

_They hesitated, before untying her wrists. _"Make it quick, show her the way cuz."

"Come on, get up, this way."

They helped her up then the man that had stayed with her led her to the bathroom and showed her the toilet before shutting the door. She pulled the blindfold off and used the toilet, but didn't flush right away. She turned towards the mirror and looked at herself. She could already see the sweat on her face, and it wasn't because she was feeling hot. That was another reason her father was in Gitmo. She'd been born with Type1 Diabetes and he had depraved her of most but not all of her medicine. Denying her food had nearly put the girl into a diabetic coma. Had the cops not raided the house when they had, she probably would have died in that room.

Syeda flushed the toilet, then put the blindfold back on so that they had no reason to get rid of her. She knew better than to look at their faces, lest they try to do anything to her. She gulped as she opened the door and the man escorted her back to the chair, then tied her back up.

"Do you think I could get anything to eat?"

"And why would we feed you?"

"Fine, don't feed me; just can I get into my backpack. I need to get something out."

"Like what?"

"My insulin. I need it to control my diabetes."

"You're sick?"

"Since the day I was born."

"Get her her bag then take her back to the bathroom so she can inject her medicine."

Syeda was yet again untied and handed her backpack. She was moved to the bathroom and then the door was shut. She pulled her blindfold off and set her bag on the counter, pulling out an unused shot and some insulin. Before she injected herself, she sent her father a text.

"_Two guys, trashed house, grabbed me, bio dad hired someone, they r hired men, in a warehouse."_

She put her phone in her sock, pushed down by the heel so it wouldn't fall out of her boot, then grabbed the shot and injected herself. She grabbed her bag and put the medical kit in the small pocket before heading to the door and pulling her blindfold back on. She opened the door and was taken back to the chair. She was allowed to keep her bag next to her and was given something to drink.

"Thank you, for letting me take my shot."

"Well, it's not like we were going to let you die. You do have one thing on us, you've never seen our faces and you haven't tried to escape."

"Yeah, there's that." _Syeda said._

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little, the insulin worked the way it was supposed to."

"Good, now shut up. I'm going out again. Keep her quiet."

**Finding Syeda:**

Deeks was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, knowing he wasn't able to work the case but feeling the need to look for his daughter anyways. He had called the school and told the principal that she had indeed gone home walking in on the aftermath of a robbery and had decided to stay at home to clean up. The principal had accepted the excuse and they had hung up. Now, as he sat doing his paperwork, his phone started going off. Looking down, he saw the ID and stood up, which got Kensi to look up as well. She was helping her daughter do her homework. Justin was helping their son do some math. He kept looking over at Kensi who seemed worried about Deeks. He understood why. Syeda had often watched their kids and stayed over while Deeks was undercover with the LAPD.

"Deeks, what is it?" _Kensi asked._

"Caller ID says it's from Syeda."

"Well answer it, or just read it since it looks like a text message."

Deeks flipped open the phone and opened the message. Justin had gone to get Callen and the guys along with Hetty so they could be there too. When everyone was standing around and the kids were over next to Hetty's desk, Deeks read the message out loud.

"_Two guys, trashed house, grabbed me, bio dad hired someone, they r hired men, in a warehouse."_

"She must have been somewhere where she could access her phone. We're going to need to trace this message."

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Beal, I believe this is your expertise."

"Right, we'll just take your phone Deeks."

"Hey, we're coming too." _Deeks said as he, Callen and Sam headed upstairs with Hetty. Kensi lingered behind._

"Go, Deeks needs you. We'll still be here when you guys get done for the night and then we can all go trick-or-treating later on. We'll even get enough candy for Syeda. Go, he needs you."

"Thanks Justin, make sure they don't linger around Hetty's desk too long."

Kensi ran up the stairs and into the OPS room right as Eric brought the GPS up on the big screen. They watched as the little red dot, though faint, registered where Syeda was.

"We need to get ahold of Gitmo, to see who Syeda's father has been in contact with. We need to know what we are up against." _Hetty said._

"Yea, after we get Syeda back. By now, her sugar levels are most likely at a low and if they get any lower, she could slip into a diabetic coma and I'm not interested in her being in the hospital tonight."

"The thing is, wouldn't we have gotten a ransom call by now?" _Nell asked. As if on que, Detective Jeff Versey walked through the door and into OPS with an envelope for Deeks._

"Versey, what are you doing here?"

"This showed up at the department for you; figured you would need it immediately since it said urgent."

"Hand it over."

Deeks opened the envelope carefully and emptied the contents into his hand. The only thing that fell out was a video file labeled 'Ransom'. Detective Versey had already left with his escort. There was no need to outstay his obvious unwelcome welcome.

"Put it on Eric." _Eric took the tape from Deeks and popped the CD into the computer. What relayed in front of everyone put anger on every single one of their faces._

Ransom Demand:

"_If you wish to see your daughter again, you will wire two million dollars to the account at the end of this message. Every hour after the deadline, we will start sending your daughter back to you in pieces. If you do not adhere to our wishes, the next time you see your daughter, she will be dead. Your house was just a message from those who hired us; your daughter is a message from us. We want the money or your daughter dies. You have two hours to get the money into the account before we start cutting"_

The video file ended and the last thing they saw was the account information. Deeks wasn't the only one that turned towards Hetty. The look on everyone's faces said it all. They wanted to head in now, without wiring the money to the account. They could talk to their counterparts down in Guantanamo Bay later. Hetty only nodded and they headed out, to get ready to go get one of their own back and to the safety of her family.

Getting Ready & Heading Out:

Deeks and Kensi headed down the stairs first, then Sam and Callen. Eric and Nell stayed in the OPS room to help guide them to the warehouse with the help of the GPS in Syeda's phone. They would be bringing enough ammo with them to level the place. If it hadn't been for Syeda texting her dad about what had happened, then they never would have known where to look for her. The video ransom had angered Deeks, and though he was told that he was not to help apprehend the men that had grabbed his daughter, he was going along anyways. They headed out twenty minutes later, heading for the quadrants that Eric was relaying them. Nell had gotten an old map of the warehouse and from the information from her phone; she was telling them which rooms were empty and which doors to breach.

The Warehouse:

It had been nearly three hours since she last took a shot of her insulin. She also hadn't had anything to drink since either. She was starting to feel the effects of the insulin wearing off and she knew that was bad. But the men had put the tape back over her mouth so she wouldn't be able to say anything. She knew that they had made a ransom video and most likely had sent it to the LAPD thinking her dad was still working there. But her dad only worked LAPD if they needed him to go undercover or something like that. He was the liaison to NCIS because Hetty and his boss had talked all those years ago and he had been made the liaison.

She was nodding off, almost unconscious when she heard the rush of feet outside the main door. The men had either not heard or didn't care. They probably figured it was someone that they were conspiring with showing up for the first time. They had made multiple calls to someone that was obviously pissed that Syeda had been grabbed. But just as she was about to lose conscious, the door was suddenly kicked in and shouts rang out. She heard NCIS and freeze before she slipped unconscious. The men ran through the various rooms but didn't get very far as more teams surrounding the building breached it and stopped them from escaping. Kensi was next to my side with a pair of gloves on.

"Deeks you can't touch her. Let me get the evidence off of her and then hug her all you want. Syeda, can you hear me?" _Kensi asked. There was no reply which meant that I was either asleep or unconscious, which were two totally different things. Sleep meant exhaustion; unconscious meant something worse was at play which most likely meant she hadn't been able to take her shot of insulin._

"Hurry up Kensi."

"I'm going as fast as I can Deeks. Okay, her hands are free now let me work on her eyes and mouth then we can see the damage that might have been done."

"Just hurry, I want to get her out of here as soon as I can and somewhere safe."

"There, blindfold and tape now in evidence bags. Go ahead Deeks."

Deeks checked for a pulse and when he found one he was slightly relieved. He picked me up and then he and Kensi left the way they had come. Sam and Callen had just handed the men over to the LAPD so that they could be booked into jail that night when Kensi and Deeks walked out with Syeda in Deeks' arms. His worried face said it all. Kensi got in the driver's seat of the car and Deeks got into the back. They headed for the hospital as fast as they could go. Syeda needed immediate medical attention to keep her from going into a coma.

The Hospital:

Hetty, Eric and Nell showed up at the hospital with Justin and the kids five minutes before Kensi and Deeks got to the hospital with Syeda. Sam and Callen were following them. When the four agents walked in, with Syeda in Deeks' arms, those waiting to see if she was okay paled at the sight of her unconscious form. Deeks laid her on the gurney a doctor and nurse pushed next to him and though he wanted to go with them, he was told that he had to wait in the waiting room with everyone else. And so the waiting game began.

An hour later, the kids had started to get antsy, complaining that they wanted to go trick-or-treating and asked their father if he would take them. Justin stood up and nodded down at his kids. He told Kensi to call him with any news and that he would have his phone on him. They headed out a little past 8:00 PM. They would get enough candy for Syeda that she could eat, while watching her sugar of course. Kensi watched her family leave, then turned her attention back to Deeks, who had started to pace the waiting room, tired of waiting.

"Mr. Deeks, it is best that you calm down. It will do Syeda no good if you end up in here as well." _Hetty said._

"She's right Deeks, you need to calm down. Syeda is going to be fine. She'll probably stay out of school for a while and she'll need some counseling, but she's going to need you now more than ever. Maybe we can get Nate to come back." _Kensi finished._

"Thanks Kens, but I'm not going to calm down until I see with my own eyes that she is alright, then we can go after the men that were hired to burglarize the house and were stupid enough to kidnap a cops' daughter."

"And we will Deeks, but for your daughter's sake, sit down and stop pacing. You're making us all nervous and frankly I'm about to deck you." _Callen said._

"Fine, I'll sit down, just don't hit me."

The group fell silent after that. Around 8:30 PM, a doctor walked out and into the waiting room.

"Is there anyone here for Syeda Deeks?" _the doctor asked and Deeks stood up._

"I'm her father. How is she doing?"

"She is doing better now that she has some fluids in her. From what we can tell, she was able to administer one shot of her insulin but unable to after the medicine wore off. She was unconscious because she was almost in a diabetic coma. You got her here just in time. She'll be able to leave the hospital sometime tomorrow. I expect her to make a full recovery."

"And besides her diabetes? Was there any other injuries that we hadn't seen?" _Sam asked._

"We had to bandage her wrists from the wires that cut into them while she was tied to the chair. Yes, we know what happened. We were filled in by Ms. Lang here on why she was coming in the way she was and why she was not in the back of an ambulance. We are moving her to a private room. You can sit with her as long as you want. We're going to lift the No Visitors after a certain hour rule, but just this once. I'll have a nurse take you to your daughter."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The doctor walked off and a few minutes later a nurse came to escort the group to Syeda's room. Deeks said he was staying the night with Syeda and Hetty placed the two bags of clothes on the ground; one for Syeda and one for Deeks; the clothes Deeks had packed after cleaning the house and heading into NCIS to look for his daughter. They all wished Syeda well and then they headed back to the office. They needed to get in touch with their counterparts in Guantanamo Bay and see who Syeda's biological father was contacting and why he wanted to put a scare on Deeks or hurt his own daughter.

As for Deeks, he was already starting to nod off to sleep around nine. He knew that for the time being, Syeda wouldn't be able to go to school. She would need counseling after going through what she went through. And as the night came to a close, Deeks fell asleep to the low beep…beep…beep of the heart monitor attached to Syeda. They would go home tomorrow and begin the process of her healing.

But for now, Halloween was officially over…


End file.
